


Never let me go

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Caterina - Freeform, Freedom, Gay, Head of the New York Institute, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Malec, Malec Reunion, Malec Sex, Malec in Love, Malex, SH s3, Sex, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Season 3, edom, high warlock of brooklyn, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Eight words.Eight worlds had kept Magnus sane in Edom. Through the torture and the pain, the hot sands and blistering skin he repeated those words in his mind, that voice forever imprinted.“I don’t think I can live without you.”And now he was back, Alec had saved him. They all had. And all he wanted was to tell Alec how he’s saved him in more ways than one.





	Never let me go

Eight words.  
Eight worlds had kept Magnus sane in Edom. Through the torture and the pain, the hot sands and blistering skin he repeated those words in his mind, that voice forever imprinted.

“I don’t think I can live without you.” 

And now he was back, Alec had saved him. They all had. And all he wanted was to tell Alec how he’s saved him in more ways than one.

“Stop fidgeting and sit still.” Caterina said as she sent her magic through his body checking him over but simultaneously cleaning his ashen body. “He’s right outside the door.”

Magnus stopped squirming and sighed. Caterina had insisted she check Magnus over without Alec attached to him. 

“That’s better.” She replied and she smiled a little now and he did too.

“Sorry my dear.” He said 

“Don’t be.” Caterina smiled “I get it. You don’t want to leave each other’s sight for a while.”

Magnus sighed “I don’t want to let him go ever again. Is that too much?”

“Just a little.” Caterina smiled as she finished up. “But I don’t blame you, I want to go and hug him straight for five hours for bringing my best friend home.”

“Just five hours? Is this all I’m worth?” Magnus teased.

Caterina cocked her head. “Don’t get me started again. I’ve cried myself out this morning already.”

Magnus gripped her hand and squeezed it. “So what’s the verdict Doc?”

“You’re gonna be fine.” She announced 

“Just like I told you.” Magnus scoffed. 

“I wouldn’t be a very good Warlock if I didn’t check.” Caterina replied “you really need to eat something, you’re so skinny.”

“I promise.” Magnus replied and he was jittery again.

Caterina sighed. “Go to him then.”  
Magnus smiled and hopped up. 

Magnus hurried from the bedroom and back to the living room. Alec was pacing back and forth, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Hi.” He said 

“Magnus.” Alec said and he dropped his arms and crossed the room in three strides and embraced him.

“He’s okay?” Alec asked over his shoulder to Caterina who was putting her bag over her shoulder.

“He’s fine. Feed him. You too Lightwood, I could cut myself on those cheekbones.” 

“We will... Cat... I can’t thank you en-“ Alec began. 

“-stop.” Caterina cut across. “Alec Lightwood I’ll never be able to repay you for bringing my best friend home. Now come here.” 

Alec grudgingly let go of Magnus and accepted her outreached arms.

“You brought our boy home.” She whispered into his ear. She then let him go. 

“Okay I’m out of here. I’ll call tomorrow. That’s 4hours 59minutes and 45 seconds to go on that hug.”

Magnus laughed and Alec looked confused.

She opened a portal and left.

“The others?” Magnus asked looking around the empty loft.

“Gone. You’d think they wanted to leave us alone or something.” Alec grinned. 

Magnus grinned back. 

“My Mother called while you were in there. She wants to see you tomorrow if that’s okay.”

“She does?” Magnus asked

“She said she needs to hug ‘her boy’ and I’m pretty sure she wasn’t talking about me.”

Magnus blushed. “I’m touched.”

Alec smiled and took his hand. 

Magnus pulled his arm and enveloped Alec again.

He sighed heavily. “I love you so much Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec said into his shoulder. “I can’t believe this is real. That you’re here.”

Magnus tightened his grip. “We’ll talk it all through, Okay? But not yet. I just need to be with you right now.”

“I know.” Alec said and he pulled back.  
“But Cat’s right you are so skinny. I’ll order you everything you want.”

“Actually... there’s only one thing I’ve really wanted.” Magnus admitted.

“You got it. I’ll get it.” Alec said urgently and Magnus knew if he’d asked for Irish Stew Alec would board a plane to get it.

“All I really wanted was your French toast.” Magnus admitted.

“Seriously?” Alec asked “is Cat sure that you’re well?”

“Haha.” Magnus rolled his eyes “I just want it. It’s so good.”

“Okay” Alec said and he knew he’d find the ingredients magically in the kitchen. “French Toast. I can make that happen.”

Magnus smiled.

“Do you want to go take a bath and relax while I make it?” Alec asked

“No.” Magnus said too quickly and grabbed hold of Alec. He smiled then “I’ll just come with you.” 

“Okay.” Alec said happily and they went to the kitchen hand in hand.

Magnus sat at the table while Alec cooked and enjoyed fresh coffee. Every now and then Alec would brush past him and leave a kiss on his hair. 

“Okay. French toast.” Alec said and he set a plate in front of Magnus with enough food to feed the institute.

“This smells...” Magnus made a happy sound and dove into the plate. Alec watched happily and sipped his own coffee.

“So good.” Magnus said through a full mouth. Very un-Magnus but Alec smiled.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Magnus asked Alec after his forth piece. 

“I’m just happy watching you.” Alec admitted

“Eat.” Magnus said and Alec sighed and reached over to his place and tore off half a slice of bread and ate it. 

“What have I missed?” Magnus asked as they ate “anything interesting?”

“I have no idea.” Alec admitted with a shrug. 

Magnus smiled sadly. “You weren’t at the institute?”

“I was.” Alec said “I just didn’t care what else was happening.”

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand. 

“I can’t eat another bite.” Magnus announced “that was amazing, thank you Alexander.” 

Alec squeezed his hand. “I’ll wash up.” He stood and took the plate.

“No.” Magnus said “leave it. I just need you. I don’t... leave all this... just let’s be together.”

“Okay,” Alec said and he didn’t hesitate. Magnus knew how much Alec liked to clean up after himself so he appreciated it.

“What do you need?” He asked

“Just kiss me.” Magnus said honestly

Alec moved in closer. He looked nervous, like how he used to look when they first got together.

“I like this.” Magnus said as he ran his fingers through Alec’s short beard. “Very rugged”

Alec trembled under his touch “Yeah?” 

“Very sexy.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. 

Alec surged forward then and kissed him like he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

They kissed passionately, desperately while Alec backed them out of the kitchen. 

“Wait... Wait....” Alec said as he pulled away briefly “are you sure-“

Magnus greedily cut him off with his lips. 

“Magnus... mmm... god... wait....” Alec breathed in between kisses. Magnus ripped Alec’s belt open and slid his hand under the waist band.

“No.” Magnus said “I just need you. That’s all I want. I need you Alexander.” 

Alec nodded against his forehead and kissed him back again. More than heart to hearts and painful accounts of the past weeks he just needed to Love Alec. 

“Bedroom?” 

It took them longer than usual to get there. Various bits of clothing strewn along the way. Magnus pulling Alec’s bottom lip down and pushing his tongue into his mouth saw them pressed into the wall, grinding their naked bodies until he couldn’t take it anymore

“Commit fast.” Magnus panted as Alec tongued his throat “fuck here or bedroom?” 

“What do you need? How do you want-?” Alec groaned 

“I want you want to take me.” Magnus begged and Alec nodded.

“Bed.” Alec ordered and he pushed Magnus along the corridor into the bedroom.

They began kissing again and Alec roughly lifted him by the hips and tossed him down onto the bed before he crawled up over him.

Magnus soon learned the full extent to meaning of the word ‘worshipped’ as Alec tended to him. 

Soon enough Alec was inside him and they fucked like they hadn’t seen each other in years rather than weeks. Magnus let out every cry and gasp that Alec beat out of him and that only seemed to spur Alec on. 

“Let me...hear you...” Magnus begged and Alec obliged, he moaned and cried in unison as Magnus’ heels dug into his ass, pushing him in deeper.

It was all getting too much now as they stared into each other’s eyes. Hazel ones deep into golden. Magnus was feeling euphoric as he started to realise that Alec had slowed their passion into love making. Deep, long strokes that had Magnus trembling and holding onto Alec’s back for dear life.

“I love you so much.” Alec said as their foreheads rocked together and Magnus felt Alec’s tears mixing with his own he hadn’t realised he has shed. 

“I love you. I love you.” Magnus repeated with a thick voice.

Suddenly Alec had pulled them both up, He was sitting on his knees, Magnus riding him on his lap. 

“I’m gonna cum, Alexander, cum with me.” Magnus clutched his neck, right over his favourite rune

“Yeah?” Alec panted and their foreheads heads rested together as they raced to the edge.

“Yeah. Yeah!” Magnus cried “Alec!!”

“Magnus!!” 

Magnus came hard as Alec came inside him immediately.   
They stayed in position as they both shook and trembled and emptied, completely spent. 

Magnus gasped for a normal breath as Alec rubbed up and down his spine with a loving hand. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Magnus croaked out after a while of afterglow. 

“Me either.” Alec admitted “Wow?”

“Understatement.” Magnus replied. 

Alec chuckled and gently dropped Magnus back off his thighs into the pillows, before he pulled out.

Magnus whined at the loss and dragged Alec down onto him. 

“I should clean us up.” Alec said sleepily.

“Not yet.” Magnus said “just stay here. With me.” 

“I can do that.” Alec said happily and he settled in closer.


End file.
